Map Game Wiki
Welcome to the Map Game Wiki! 's world]] MAP GAME WIKI FLAG INVENTORY IS BEING REDONE. FLAGS MAY BREAK. ''' ''Welcome to The Map Game Wiki!'' Hello and welcome to the Map Games Wiki! Many people play map games on the Alternate History Wiki. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought it needed a true activity hub! Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it on another wiki and on yet another wiki. Referees are there so no make sure is no cheating or tolling. Here you can set up any map game you like weather it's a plausible reality based one, ASB or Touhou cartoon related. All fun and intriguing games are also welcomed. Feel free to add a link on this page, naming your game and create the page using the link or just join in with an existing one. See if you can take over the entire world or end poverty in Africa? *The Map Game Wiki is for map enthusiasts and altern *ate-history lovers! as you might notice, this wiki was dead for over two years, and I, Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) want to re-activate it, as i am a lover of map games and odd yet likely TL's. Describe your topic Ever fancy running your own nation? A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. A global one is one that involves the entire world. Please read before editing! *Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. 'Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Research and map/photo finding can be done at the Wikipedia. *You can only make a certain number of Map Games per year. This number is decided at the Admins discretion Site news. Font page being overhauled. ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 02:39, October 24, 2017 (UTC) New Games ''Hey my friends do you guys want to join a map game project I have I wanna make here, are you interested? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 04:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Why not come and visit- '' our New Games page!'' Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: Please read before editing. *''Do not copy time lines from the Alternate History Wiki before considering it's precise status. Its contents are CC-BY-SA, but they consider it hard copy righted copyrighted. Making a reference of origin does not clear it, unless it is a odd and unconected\off-topic page, a deleted page, silly and unwanted little bunch of stub pages, your own work or a failed game.'' Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. Useful templates. *''Table templates!'' Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Clock Current time: Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! Opinion poll There are many people who achieved much in there lives and left a great legacy. Now you can decide who you think was the most influential person in human history out of this awesome list of 26 people! Who do you think was the most influential person in human history out of this list of great achievers! ''' Anthony Charles Lynton Blair Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher Abraham Lincoln Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner Gen. George Washington Gen. Julius Caesar Adolf Hitler Sir Henry Bessemer Mahatma Gandhi Pythagoras of Samos The Duke of Wellington Napoleon Bonaparte Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Dr. Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela Frederik Willem de Klerk Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev Genghis Khan Alexander the Great III of Macedon Hồ Chí Minh Sayyid Ruhollah Mūsavi Khomeini (Ayatollah Khomeini) Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti John Fitzgerald (JFK) Kennedy Iosif (Joseph) Vissarionovich Stalin Field Marshal Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Chairman Mao Tse-tung (Mao Zedong) Charles Robert Darwin Bill Henry Gates Osama bin Laden Mao Zedong (Chairman Mao) Archive of previous polls List of previous polls List of previous polls Latest activity Create an article? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Imagery Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff '''In other languages Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Content